Kiss me like you wanna be loved
by thatloserralyssaxoxo
Summary: Mercedes Jones hates Sam Evans more than anything. He's cocky full of himself and sleeps around. But as she gets to know him he ends up being a great listener. Based off the story The Duff.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello beautiful people who read this Let me put some disclaimers and we can start the story I don't own glee. Nor do I own the book that this is loosely based upon called The duff. GREAT book I finished it in a day so read it! Please forgive all mistakes. And the rest of this should be on the bottom of the page. ENJOY!**

Another Saturday in November wasted because I'm stuck at another teen club with more people I don't want to deal with. Santana, Brittany, Tina and Rachel are all dancing. And I'm stuck at the bar drinking water.

"I'll take a mountain dew" Sam Evans says to the bartender "Hey Mercedes how are you"

"Go take a long walk off a short pier Sam."

"Why so harsh I'm only trying to make conversation"

"Why I'm interested in sleeping with you so why even bother me"

"Because since I'm talking to you my chances of sleeping with your friends goes up"

"Excuse me"

"See cedes"

"Don't call me cedes"

"Well mercy you're the duff"

"The what?"

"The designated ugly fat friend. Every friend group has one and you just so happen to be her. So since I'm taking time out to talk to the duff your friends think that I'm caring and then they'll want to sleep with me"

"You are so fucking pathetic"

"But hey Duffy I'm doing you a favor by talking to you because without me you'll be alone"

"I'd much rather be alone"

"I doubt that highly so do me a favor and make conversation with me"

"Go burn in hell" I said and then I slapped him and walked through the crowd to get my friends

"Come on we're going home"

"Why cedes the party just started "Tina said

"Because people are being rude and I can't deal any longer"

"Cedes Blaine Anderson is looking at me I think he wants to hook up" Rachel said smiling at him

"Rachel wake up and smell the body spray HE IS GAY" Santana retorted

"Not uh" Rachel replied

"Okay well we're leaving or you bitches can walk home"

With that everyone followed me out and packed into my car we were all having a sleepover over Tina's and I really needed to get mind off of what Sam Evans said at the bar.

**The next day**

After the sleepover I gave my best friend Santana a ride home. She's been there for me through everything and could probably tell something was wrong.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing"

"Bullshit what is wrong?"

"Nothing Sam Evans was being a douche last night."

Sam Evans was the school man whore he was rich good looking hooked up with a lot of girls and people acted like the sun rose because he got up every day. He even had the biggest house in Lima. It was three stories had a huge back yard and it was awesome as kids because he always had the best parties.

"He is always a douche but he is hot. Have you ever seen him without a shirt? It's beautiful"

"No he's horrible."

"He has an 8-pack. Sweetie I'm lesbian but even I want to take a ride on that train. Over and over again"

"Whatever san"

"But honestly are you okay."

I looked her in the eye with as much truth as I could muster I said "I'm okay and if that changes I'll call you"

"You better" With that she got out of the car and I drove down the street to get to my house

"Hi baby" My mom said as I walked in the door "How was Tina's?"

"Fun although I didn't sleep it was fun"

"Good! Some young man named Sam dropped something off for you I put it in your room. He's cute"

"Mom stop"

"Well if you dated him I wouldn't object."

"Mom seriously does not go there" I said as I ran up the steps

Sam left me a letter and as much as I wanted to throw it away I couldn't

**Duffy,**

** I forgive you for slapping me and as a peace offering I'm inviting you and your friends to puck's party tomorrow night. Maybe we could actually become friends Duffy so I can be friendly with your friends ;).**

Sam

God I hated him more than anything in the whole world he is so full of himself that it's crazy

_Tina: PARTY AT PUCK'S TOMORROW YOU'RE GOING_

_Me: Hahahahaha how about no c:_

_Tina: You have no say you're going _

My phone rang it was my dad

"Merce!"

"What do you want?"

"I'm going to be in town on Tuesday I'd love to catch up with you"

"I really don't care" Before you think I'm a bitch my dad cheated on my mom with my first grade teacher and he got her pregnant. That year was hell once my parents got a divorce she started being nicer to me but I lashed out on her screamed that I hated her and called her a whore. At the time I have no idea what it meant but my mom said it and it sounded like the right thing to say. I hated her and I hated my father.

"Please Bianca and I really want to see you. Plus Andy would like to meet his sister"

"If you bring them I will key your car."

"So will you meet with me?"

"For coffee that's it. I still fucking hate you"

"Hey I raised you with better morals than that."

"Morals you really want to talk about morals. You know so much about that sleeping with your daughter's teacher and get the bitch knocked up great morals. I really hope I learned from you"

After that it was quiet"

"I'm really sorry"

"Yeah okay"

"Coffee Tomorrow morning?"

"Fine"

"Merce"

"Hi dad"

"I've missed you." He said trying to hug me

"That's great" I said moving aside so that he couldn't

"Bianca and Andy send love."

"Oh really? That's great Bianca knows so much about love breaking it apart and being a slut."

"Don't talk about my wife like that Mercedes."

"But she helped you cheat on yours."

"I'm still your father."

"And I still hate you. Why are we even here?"

"I'd like you to move in with me."

"No"

"At least think about it."

"I will" I took a long pause "Hmm no"

"I won't take no for an answer."

"Okay then how about false, won't happen when pigs fly or my personal favorite when your slutty wife stops being a slut."

"Why won't you live with me Mercedes?"

"Because if you didn't cheat we would still live together."

"I'm sorry."

"I still don't care"

"We're moving to lima. Bianca is pregnant again with twins and I'd love it if you would be there for all of us."

"Bitch just can't keep her legs closed huh."

"Please stop calling me a slut" Bianca said walking in the door "I really didn't mean to-"

"Oh save it I don't care. Enjoy your life without me you guys have done well so far"

I left before anything could be said. My horrible father his wife my half-brother and my half unborn twin siblings are moving into Lima. I can

**The next night**

"Cedes you look hot" Brittany said

I was wearing a purple tank top with a gray Cardin and dark jeans with half of my wavy hair up in a pony and the other half down flowing over my shoulders.

"Not really"

All of my friends went into more long speeches about how we are all hot and I tuned them out I really didn't care.

"Guy's we are leaving at no later than 1. I have work tomorrow"

They ran off to go dance and I hung out in the basement where the drinks were

"Duffy" Sam ran up to me "You came nice to see you."

"Sure"

"You got my letter?"

"How did you know where I lived"

"We've been going to school together since preschool. I kind of had to know" He said his smile left his face "Are you okay?"

"Yes"

"Stop lying Mercedes I'm being serious are you okay"

"Yes I'm okay sam."

"I don't believe you. Messing with you is not as fun when you're upset. What is it I'm actually a great listener." His eyes could show he was telling the truth and then I did something that I wish I didn't.

I kissed Sam Evans. He was only surprised for a second and he returned the kiss his arms went around my waist and pulled me closer. It wasn't soft or sweet it was a battle of who could last the longest who wouldn't back down. I could feel his abs through his shirt and he felt up and down my body before stopping on my ass. He squeezed and I bit his lip and he moaned into my mouth. He finally moved his hand up and it felt like he couldn't get close enough to me. He stopped on my boob and I remember who I was making out with. I pulled back

"Damn duffy that was amazing"

I slapped him.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Everything."

"Duffy I didn't mean it like that."

"Yeah whatever go away Sam"

I walked upstairs

"I'm ready to go" Santana said and told me how everyone else was going to spend the night at pucks so we decided to have a sleepover and go to work together.

I couldn't sleep. I couldn't stop thinking about Sam. I was lying in sans bed at 3 am thinking about a guy that I hate more than anything.

"San" I said

"Ye" She answered sleep

"You up"

"Mhm"

"I can't sleep"

"My mom keeps pills down stairs for that"

"I kissed Sam Evans tonight"

"WHAT" she said siting up "You kissed Evans no way no way no fucking way"

"Yeah we made out in pucks basement."

"Omg who kissed who"  
"I kissed him don't ask."

"Was it amazing? Quinn said it was amazing she tells everyone how amazing it was."

"It wasn't bad. It was fun I guess."

"Oh my god that's awesome."

And she fell back asleep.

Fall break was over and we were back to school. I was at my locker when I could smell the cologne of Sam

"Duffy"

"I swear you are a reoccurring nightmare."

"You didn't say that when your tongue went into my mouth."

"How quickly you forget you added tongue not me."

"It was fun." He said looking down at me. He was way taller than I was and his eyes were full of lust.

"And it's never happening again. So don't even waste time trying to make it happen."

"Oh duffy, Sam Evans doesn't chase girls. Girls chase Sam Evans."

"I need to get to class."

For the first day back from break class went surprising fast I was in 7th period study hall before I knew it.

"So I was totally hooking up with the college guy the other day it was so hot" Quinn said she's a girl that I sit with at lunch and she's kind of a slut

"Omg that party was totally fun" Sugar said Quinn's best friend. Also a slut. "But Q was it as hot as when you made out with Sam?"

"Yeah but Sam was the best"

I tuned out the rest the convo it was boring me and I really didn't even care. The bell rung and I had English and then I was done.

"Class" Miss. Holliday my teacher started "We will be writing an essay about a famous American story and one flaw that the story has that wouldn't be the same as today. You can work in partners-"

The class broke out in to cheering until she said

"That I'll pick."

As she paired everyone up she paired me with Sam and I slid down into my chair all the other girls were jealous but I was dreading I would not want to work with Sam at all.

Class was over and we were leaving

"Looks like we have to work together" Sam said smiling "whose house?"

"Uh I don't care."

"Okay come over my house at 5"

"Okay"

"_Hey Mercedes its Bianca. I would really like it if you'd call me. I know that you hate me because of everything that happen but I would really like to talk to you. Maybe we could get together for dinner or something. You've really grown up to be a delightful young woman you've gotten so pretty and I bet your dad is going to have to scare boys away from you once you start staying with us. I know that you don't like me and this message probably makes you want to drink bleach but I would really like it if we had a nice relationship for your dad and Andy and your two unborn half-sisters. I found out today and next to your dad and the doctor you're the first to know. Please call me back I'd love to speak to you._

I actually wanted to speak to her. I didn't know why but I really wanted to speak to her. Sure she was the slore that broke up my family but I don't know maybe people can change.

"Mom I'm going to Sam's to work on a project." I screamed before opening the door.

"Okay have fun. Not too much fun but you know enough fun to get the project done"

"Yeah… Bye" I said as I rushed out

When I finally pulled up to the house it was 5:07 I didn't want to be to early or too late. I didn't want him to think that this meant something to me. It didn't and I knew that.

I walked up to the door and rang the doorbell "Duffy hello come in" Sam said

I stepped into his house and it smelled good and was beautiful. We walked into the living room that had large windows a huge TV and lots of couches that no matter where you sat was a great seat

"Want the tour?" He said smiling

"Not really" I said in awe of the room in front of me

"Your lose. But what should we write about?"

"I was thinking To Kill A Mockingbird it's a classic and so much of it wouldn't happen nowadays "

"That may be true but everyone is going to TKAM I'm thinking maybe The Great Gatsby you could find so many things that wouldn't happen"

"I actually really like that."

"Cool shall we go upstairs?"

"No right here is fine."

"Yeah but typing it would be much faster."

I followed him upstairs. His room was on the third floor and it was beautiful. When you walk in you smell some really amazing air freshener mixed with his signature scent he had a king size bed, a bookshelf that had way more books than our school library, a huge mirror on the opposite side of the closet a computer desk with a huge flat screen computer, couch next to it and a window that was also a door that lead you to his balcony that over looked his whole back yard.

"Woah" I whispered "Your room is amazing. It's the size of mine my older brothers and my mom's rooms all put together."

"Yeah" He started looking down "So uh the story I think that-"

He walked over to his book shelf getting the book he was still talking but I stopped listening I couldn't think he changed out of the clothes he was wearing at school. He had a shirt from the camp we worked at together last summer shirt on that hugged his body it was tight and black and perfect. I kept my face as normal as I could but damn he look hot

"Plus they completely would've been able to tell that it was-"

He couldn't finish his thought because I kissed him again he wasn't even surprised he just kissed me back pushing me back against his wall his hands at the small of my back. He was the first to add his tongue again and it was our war again. Only this time he had the lead and that wasn't good. I slipped my hands up his shirt and felt his abs. Damn they were amazing. He picked me up and carried me to his couch where I was on top of him his hands landed on my boobs again and I stopped kissing him and got up. He jumped up and out of reach.

"Please don't slap me again" He said

"Shut up" I replied I could've stopped there got back to the project and went home but I didn't. Instead I took off my shirt and walked closer to him he picked me up again and we started kissing. Next thing I knew I was on his bed my shirt his shirt both off he was taking off my tank top and undid my bra. I swear I heard him moan when he looked at my boobs. I smirked knowing I was in control again. I slid off his sweatpants and they were off as were my jeans. All that was left was underwear and then there wasn't any turning back. I could stop this. I wanted to but I didn't. Instead I took of my underwear and he grabbed a condom off of his nightstand. As if he knew but I didn't think of that. His boxers were off and I saw why Sam Evans was so damn cocky. He had a HUGE cock.

"Holy shit Sam"

"Yeah not bad huh"

"Hurry up please" I whispered

"Why I could just tease you" He said very low and full of lust

"You wouldn't"

"You know I would"

"I'm begging please"

"Since you were nice" He stuck it in and we both let out a moan of pleasure. Our war was back and I had the lead again. Until he started slowing down

"Don't stop" I moaned he was in the perfect spot and he knew it. He slowed but went deep enough to keep hitting my spot over and over. I leaned up and kissed him and bit his lip again and that gave him his edge he sped up and I moaned so loud that his parents could probably hear me from downstairs. He kept going until he released and rolled off of me.

We didn't talk all you could hear was Ed Sheeran on the speakers behind us. He finally broke the silence

"That was"

"Mhm."

"I was going to say good. Who knew that you had it in you duffy"

I then remembered who I just had sex with and I felt dirty and wrong

"Oh fuck you."

"You want to again. Damn cedes you're a little freak but if you want to" He said rolling over

"Get off of me." I got out of bed and started dressing. I could feel him stare at my ass as I put on my underwear

"I was starting to think that you hated me. I was mistaken because that was hot"

"I do hate you."

"Mhm sure you do."

"No really I do I said buttoning my jeans. I was only using you as an escape. That is all."

"Fair enough" He got out of bed and slid his boxers and sweat pants back on. Instead of his shirt he put on a tank and I couldn't breathe. He knew what he was doing but I wouldn't give in. After two hours we were done our rough draft.

"So" He started "Was this a onetime deal or will you be riding the Sam Evans train more often."

I started to say no but my dad was moving back into Lima with his new family he replaced me and I hated that. I hated him and that he had me have sex to get over it. With Sam none the less.

"Mercedes are you okay?"

"This wasn't a onetime thing." I said walking down the steps

"Okay you never answered my other question he said looking at me like he cared"

"Which Was?"

He looked me up and down I could tell he cared "Are you okay"

No I'm not. Not at all "Yes I am" I faked a smile and walked out the door.

**Okay this was my very first time writing anything sexual. How did I do? But review please. Until next time lovely people.**

**ALSO I WILL BE UPDATING WOHT SOON. Once I can get it to send to my other page I will the internet is busted and I really don't want to rewrite all of it. It won't be the same.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh my god the love this story is really great I had two pages of unopened emails all from fan fiction past couple of mornings and it made me happy so thank you! The rest of the review will be on the bottom ****I don't own anything but all that is on the first page.**

It had been two weeks since I first slept with Sam and we had sex a lot since then and I was stressed again. My ex-boyfriend was coming back to town. With his new fiancé. It was freshman year when I first slept with Joe Hart he's Santana's step brother she hated after he did what he did to me. I was young and found him attractive and he knew that and took advantage he acted like he loved me and after five months of dating I slept with him. I always saw him around this other girl named Gwen but I never thought much of it she was his friend he claimed and I believed it. Until one day her and her friends singled me out in a bathroom

"Leave Joe alone Mercedes" she said

"But why would I leave my boyfriend alone. I understand your friends but like" I was cut off

"Friends? He's been my boyfriend since 6th grade. So you back off my boyfriend before we have problems"

I broke up with Joe as soon as I stopped crying and Santana was there for me. Joe and Gwen were coming back for the week and I would have to face them which I didn't want to do but I had no way around it.

"Mercy you okay?" Tina asked

"Yeah I just need to go speak to Sam about or project."

"I thought it was done?" Santana said

"Not yet only the rough draft I need an A and the way it is now. I won't get one"

"You just want another reason to go over there and make out with him" Santana said

Don't look guilty I chanted in my mind as everyone looked at me. No one knew that I slept with sam. And I needed it to stay that way.

"You made out with Sam" Quinn said looking jealous

"It was a kiss a long time ago but it was a dare san was joking. But I'll see you guys later."

I walked over to Sam

"Sam we need to talk."

"Um about?" He was surrounded by girls and his idiotic friends

"Our project I have some great ideas and we need to talk about them so I can add it to our paper."

"Fine. Ladies I'll check you later"

All the girls gushed and said that they would text him. I wanted to puke they were so pathetic he followed me out of the classroom and we headed down the hall

"Where are we heading the library or the computer lab?"

I stopped in front of a janitor and checked to see who was looking our way. No one was coming so I opened the door and pushed in him

"I have a feeling that this isn't about the great Gatsby" I could hear him smiling he met me half way and kissed me he pushed me back against the wall and I heard a broom knock over. We kept making out and I had to admit it was really hot. His hands were at the hem of my shirt.

"Not now" I said trying to catch my breath

"Then when" he said breathing normal

"Later"

"This is not the time to be vague. When is later."

"Tonight around 6:30?"

"Okay" he leaned down and kissed me again which lasted another five minutes before I broke it again

"I need to go" I said

"The bell hasn't rung yet." He whispered

"Yeah but I need to fix my hair." I retorted

"I'm sure you look fine cedes."

I was confused why was he being nice.

"Yeah thanks I'll see you tonight."

I left before he could say anything.

_"Uh hi Bianca it's Mercedes I'd like to thank you for the call but I don't know if I'm ready to sit down and talk to you yet. I only called to say that so bye._

I hung up before saying anything else. I can't talk to her. It took me two weeks to call her back and talking to her will just go against the point of everything and I still have yet to tell my mom.

I went downstairs my mom was sitting on the couch reading Fifty Shades of Grey

"Mom what are you doing?"

"Suffering through this book. How do people like this shit she typed with her eyes closed. How do people like this" She said throwing the book across the room. "You actually saved me from that. How do people read that let alone touch them-"

"Mom stop"

"Oh stop being shy but I'm sure you didn't come down to talk about my book."

"Well I met for coffee with my dad two weeks ago"

"I know"

"How?"

"He called me and asked me for your number. When you changed it you promised me that you gave it to him."

"Mom I don't like him."

She grabbed my hands "What he did to me wasn't about you. No matter what happen he is your father you have to talk to him."

"He asked me to move in with him."

"What did you say?"

"I said no."

"Baby I loved you being here-"

"If this is your way of making me leave I cannot hear this right now"

"Oh no I was going to say spend a week and then decide. You can't just predetermine something that big. Plus I know that you'll stay with me no matter what?"

"How can you be so sure?"

"Our last minute lifetime movie marathons and how close we are plus my cooking. I'm pretty sure that Bianca can't cook like me"

"That is very true. I love you mom"

"I love you too. Now I am in the mood for takeout because they guy from that new Thai place is so cute."

"Well whatever you want is cool with me I have to go work on my project at Sam's tonight but it shouldn't take long."

"Okay text me an hour before you come home so the food should get here when you do."

"Bye mom I love you." I said as I walked out the door. Even if my mom said I should spend a week there I can't really bring myself to stay there. Being around where Bianca sleeps… I don't trust myself.

I was so deep in thought that I got to Sam's house quicker than I thought I would. When he answered the door he was on the phone and shirtless wearing only sweatpants. He smiled and let me in mouth sorry.

"Stacy I have to go. I love you to okay bye."

Why was he talking to his sister on the phone it was kind of odd but not my place to ask.

"Hey follow me." Sam said

"Okay" we started walking somewhere that wasn't towards the stairs "Where are we going?" wherever it was music was playing

"My kitchen "

"Why?"

"I want a drink" And he looked back at me "Do you have a problem with that?"

"No. I just thinking we could get it out of the way and you could have the rest of the night to yourself."

I walked into his kitchen it was huge

"Want anything?"

"Uh water would be cool" I said sitting down

"Water it is" He said throwing a bottle at me

"How are Stevie and Stacy?" I asked

"They're good. Stacy's happy she in the eighth grade and she got invited to train with the cheerios so she is super happy and Stevie's cool he started 9th this year and he spends every waking moment with his girlfriend it's cute all that young love and shit." He said walking over and picking me up to sit in my chair and put me on his lap "Now did you come over to talk or to do this" he said kissing me "and some of this" he said kissing my neck

I got off his lap "Mr. Evans are you trying to start with me in your kitchen." I said trying to act innocent

"No" He laughed "I'm trying to finish what you started earlier."

I laughed and ran to his room and he ran after me and somehow he was under me in bed lifting my shirt over my head. Before I knew it my clothes were off and he was on top of me another condom sliding on and him sliding inside. It was amazing like it normally was. I learned that the longer I make him wait the better the sex. His arm was around and I was closer than I normally was.

"Remember when" He started looking down at me "I chased you around with that spider in third grade"

"Yes." I smacked his chest "I cried because you threw it at me. Who knew that even back then you were such an asshole?"

"But remember how much trouble I got in for that."

"Yeah that was funny. Don't throw spiders."

"I got in trouble for kissing you."

"Wait really?" after Sam threw the spider at me I cried for 10 minutes and he came and said sorry and kissed me on the cheek.

"We were in third grade of course I got in trouble."

"But why did you kiss me?"

"Because I guess at the right time it seemed like the right thing to do."

We stayed silent for a while. Neither of us had anything to say after that.

"Mercedes?"

"Yeah."

"Why are you sleeping with me? Like you always tell me this is an escape but from what."

I told him about Joe and everything about how he is back and how I am stressed to the max.

"Wow what an asshole."

"Like you do much better" I said getting out of bed

"I do I don't make promises I can't keep. If I don't love someone I won't say it. He had the other girl maybe he did love you but the way he acted was wrong. Don't let him get to you plus he had dreads and can't even pull them off."

I started laughing really hard I pulled my underwear up and laid down in the bed "Thank you"

"No problem."

After I left Sam's house I felt dirty. I felt alive. I felt not as horny as I did when I walked into his house. I had to go to the one person I could trust with everything. I pulled up to his house.

"Kurt I need major help."

"Okay come in."

We went down to his room and I couldn't hold it in any longer

"Something bad happen."

"Stop making fun of Finn he's not that bad he really likes you."

"Wait what."

"Wait what were you talking about"

"I have been having sex with same vans what are you talking about."

"YOU'VE HAD SEX WITH SAM EVANS. Oh and Finn like you. Nothing as big as you sleeping with sam."

"Yes I've slept with sam. More than once. But Finn likes me?"

Finn Hudson was Kurt's step brother who was sweet and like my older brother. I trust him with my life but he's just my teddy bear.

"No let's deal with the problem at hand you had sex with Sam Evans. How many times how big is it and is it used correctly?"

"Well it is obviously used right if I keep going back for more."

"That is very true. Answer my other questions bitch."

"It's long and he uses it so right that I swear he is the vagina whisper he just knows."

"How long ago did this start?"

"Two weeks ago."

"And how many times have you had sex with him?"

"Five times."

"Really that's more than most married people in a year and you guys aren't even dating."

"I know it's just sex that's it. We aren't even friends. But Finn likes me?"

"Yes I was going to set you up but now you're involved with Sam and I don't want him to get hurt."

"Well give me some time to think about it. He's so sweet I'd date him."

"You should he's head over heels for you."

"For how long?"

"I don't know maybe since we were like five. Are you seriously telling me that you didn't notice this at all?"

"No he always said he loved me but I never really thought about it. "

"Enough about you" Kurt started he went into to his whole thing about him and Blaine. Before I knew it was 7:30 and I had to get home to hang out with my mom.

"We have to do this again soon."

"We do" I agreed "we go to the same school and I never see you. How is that possible?"

"We are always on opposite sides of the building whenever we're there."

"Bye Kurt" I said getting into my car to drive home.

**Sam: Hey**

**Me: Hiii**

**Sam: I'm bored**

**Me: Sounds like a personal problem loser**

**Sam: Hahahahaha someone has jokes.**

**Me: Sure do. What's the real reason for texting me Sam?**

**Sam: Nothing I'm honestly bored. **

**Me: Buy a dog?**

**Sam: Pets are way to time consuming.**

**Me: No they aren't they are worth it. Pets are cute. Get a cat they are so sweet.**

**Sam: A cat cats are mean.**

**Me: Not all cats are mean. **

**Sam: Help me pick one out then?**

**Me: Really? **

**Sam: Yup this weekend help me pick out a cat.**

**Me: Okay I will. But I'm going to bed. Night **

**Sam: Night**

"Good morning" Santana greeted getting into my car "Someone is in a great mood."

"Yeah I actually had time to make coffee"

"Aha caffeine induced happiness. This is a good thing. But I was hoping we could go to lima bean"

"We still can."

"Woah that good of a mood?"

"What another cup of coffee will make me fell even better"

I couldn't tell her the truth about Sam the stress reliever and how Finn liked me but they were reasons that I am so happy at the current moment. After a couple of minutes we got to lima bean and got our fraps to go. When we were pulling out of the lot Sam was pulling in. His brother and sister in the car. We both looked at each other and he winked and I smiled. Santana caught all of that.

"What the fuck was that?"

"That was nothing. I just smiled chill."

"But he winked. He winked at you and you didn't drag him out the car and beat him until he could breathe. What is wrong with you?"

"Honestly san I'm in a great mood and Sam Evans can't ruin it"

He couldn't ruin it because he caused it. I hate him and he makes me sick but when I think about him I no longer feel hate I feel something else. I just don't exactly know what.

**Sorry for the short update. I had to get a lot of the stuff out of the way so I can get to the fun parts. I really cannot wait to start writing the new chapter. But as always leave me thoughts please thank you **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. Sorry for the late update life has started taking over and I really never had time to sit down and write stuff. Two questions would you guys ever want a Sam p.o.v chapter anytime soon? And one thing that a lot of my complains are about my sex scenes and to make this a better story for you guys would anyone be willing to read some stuff and give me feedback or even help me. I never wrote smut so I'm horrible at it. Pm me if you think you would want to thanks. The rest of this will be on the bottom of the page**

**As always PLEASE forgive the errors I'm a 16 year old who goes to a horrible school and I DO NOT OWN GLEE! (And if I did Samcedes wouldn't be over)**

"What are you doing tonight?" Santana asked me it was our last day of school before winter break and she wanted to hangout

"Going over my dad's."

"Wait that's tonight? I can't believe your mom went to visit your brother and didn't bring you."

"I never spend Christmas with my dad and she refused to let go with her. So all of break I'm going to play happy family with my dad and step mom."

"Ew that sounds painfully boring but guess what you're now doing tonight?"

"What?"

"Sleeping over Tina's."

"I'll see what I can do." I said closing my locker

"Cedes I haven't spent that much time with you in the past month. If it wasn't for school I'd be pretty sure that you hated me. Which you don't. Right?"

"I don't hate you san. It's just that it's been crazy the past couple months since my dad said he was coming back. You know that you're my best friend." I said hugging her.

"Yeah but you are handling all of this so well. What are you doing?"

"Nothing really just some stress reliever stuff."

"Like exercising?"

"Not exactly but I am burning calories."

"Maybe I can do it with you some time so you aren't alone?"

"I doubt you would want to" I mumbled to myself as san left for cheer.

I was walking out the door and going towards my car when I heard my name

"Mercedes!" the voice screamed I turned around and saw Finn running after me

"Hey Finn" I said smiling up at him

"Hey how are you stranger I haven't seen you in forever."

"I know I have to have a sleepover with Kurt soon so I can bother you."

"You never bother me. I miss it more than anything." He said looking at me kind of weird. "Uh so what are you doing over break?"

"Nothing really just hanging out catching up on some sleep but I don't have any real plans yet. Why?" I said smiling know what was coming next

"I was wondering if you wanted to maybe hangout or something. I would understand if you said no bu-"

"I would like that."

"Really" His voice was full of disbelief and he looked so happy

"Yes just text me and we can plan out a day."

"Okay bye Mercedes "He said hugging me then walking away

I got into my car and feeling pretty good about myself. I had 15 days off and I was going on a date. Sure I was going to be at my dad's house but that isn't that bad because I wouldn't be home long enough to even let it affect me. Once I got to my dad's house I rang the doorbell

"Coming" I heard be screamed and I heard footsteps "Mercedes! Hi how are you?"

"I'm good I'm off for 15 days so I'm happy."

"Omg where are my manners come in!"

Did she really just say Omg out loud?

"Yeah. Uh where's my room so I can grab my bags out of the car."

"It's upstairs to the left."

I have to admit it was a pretty cute house. It was homey but the people who were inside didn't feel like my family. I walked upstairs and found my room quickly. It was painted purple with hardwood floors I had a queen size bed in the middle of the room and a desk to the left of it. My dresser was next to my closet and there was another door on the far right. I walked over and opened it. It was connected to another room painted midnight blue with yellow stars all around. You had to walk down a flight of stairs a you saw a piano in the middle with couches and TV. I was in awe of the room I didn't hear anyone come in.

"It's a great room isn't it" The younger voice said "I'm Andy" he said as he started walking down the stairs.

"I'm Mercedes."

"I know"

He was an adorable kid no more than eight

"So how much do you know about me?"

"Enough I know that you hate my mom. But do you hate me?"

"No I don't I never met you and I really can't hate you."

"Good because our dad always talks about how great you are at piano. Maybe you could teach me?"

"Wait how does he know that?"

"Don't tell him I told you but he went to your piano recitals. He would record them and whenever my mom wants to make the twins smart she plays it." He walked over and hugged me "I'm really glad you're here Mercedes I've always wanted to meet you"

I hugged him back "Once I get settled in how about we hangout okay?"

"I would love that!"

He ran back up the stairs

"Hey Andy."

"Yeah?"

"Call me cedes okay."

"Okay" he replied smiling.

I looked around the room more and fell in love with it as I looked I found more cute little things that I liked. When suddenly my phone rang

"Hello?"

"Uh hey I was wondering if you wanted to come over?"

"You cheated!" I screamed getting beat by Sam for the 10th time since we started this fighting game

"I am not cheating I'm just better than you are" he said smirking

"You suck."

"I don't suck you suck"

"Where's London?" London was Sam's Scottish fold that he got when we went to buy cats. She was so small and soft that he fell in love with her right away. It was hard not to she made you love her.

"She's probably in my room napping"

"Awww aren't you glad I made you get her?"

"No." He said and I just looked at him because I knew he was lying. "Okay yes "

I smiled at him "Wait I'm mad at you!"

"No you aren't"

"Yes I am you cheated!" I pushed him off couch and he brought me down to him and starting tickling me. He figured out where I was ticklish a couple of weeks ago.

"Say I didn't cheat and I'll stop"

"Never" He tickled more and I was cursing his big hands.

_You've got that one thing and I need that one thing_

"Shit that's my phone."

"One direction? Really?"

"Tina loves them so what was I supposed to do? Don't say a word okay." I said getting up off the floor

Sam only nodded and I answered the phone "Hello?"

"Where the fuck are you Mercedes" A very pissed off Santana said into the phone

"My dad kept me on lock down" I felt heat behind me but I didn't think anything of it until Sam wrapped his arms around me "Something about spending time with my family since I never come here enough. And then queen bitch made a dinner that tasted bad and-"Sam's unbuttoned my pants and started slipping his hand in-between my legs. "I refused to eat and I went up to my room. But we are watching a movie as a family soon."

"Oh my god that is horrible can you get out of anything? Fake sick and climb out of a window?"

Just then Sam's finger came in contact with my clit. When I gasped I could feel him smiling at that.

"Cedes you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine" I whispered "I think I hear someone coming up the steps I'll call you back later" And hung up just as Sam added a second finger.

"What are you doing?"

"What?" He smirked "You told me not talk not to not to touch you."

I buttoned my pants back up and grabbed at my controller and un-paused the game I wanted to beat him for the stunt he pulled

"You call me a cheater?" He said

"Because you are!"

"I know how to play fighting games sue me."

"Whatever" Even with a head start he still won.

"Beat you again."

"Whatever you have a small penis." I said smiling

He got up and moved close to my face and I couldn't breathe "We both know that's not true."

"No we don't"

"Really? You want to pretend like you don't know what I have and that I don't know how to use you?"

"I'm not sure that I know what you have and hate to break it to you but you don't know how to use it. Plus you're kind of small" I said smiling I got up and walked over to his pool table "Want to play?"

***  
I heard the faint sounds of the normal standard ringtone and grabbed my phone. Bianca was calling me. I spent the night at Sam's house. After three games pool and a game of strip poker he decided it was best for me to spend the night

"Hello?"

"Hey I didn't wake you and your friends up right?"

I told them I was going over to Tina's and I stuck with that lie when I spent the night out

"Uh no not me anyways I was actually about to come home. I didn't bring any clothes and I need some and a shower."

"Okay well maybe before you head back out we can get breakfast or something?"

"Maybe" I replied and hung up

"Ugh" Sam groaned next to me "It's 8:30 on the first day of break why did you wake me up"

"Sorry I got a call but I actually have to head home I have to shower"

"Well you can shower here and maybe I'll join you"

"As tempting as that sounds I need clothes so I have to go home. Can I go out through the front or will that wake up your parents?"

"It might. If they were here."

"Where are they?"

"I'm not sure. It's kind of like business trips that turn into vacations that turn into them building homes somewhere. I stopped asking and they stopped telling me where they were going and when they were coming back."

The more that I thought about it I realized we we're always really loud and someone would've been bound to catch us

"I am so sorry about that sam."

"No it's cool. It's only ever me here anyways. Stacy would much rather stay at my grandma's house than here and Stevie goes there sometimes as well."

"How come you don't just go too?"

"She would rather let a homeless person be there. She doesn't approve of my lifestyle. See all of her old friend's granddaughters all want me so she thinks I'm sleeping with all of them to spite her. She thinks it's all about her."

"Are you?"

"No I don't sleep with as many people as everyone thinks."

"Why don't you tell her?"

"She doesn't listen."

"You know Sam if you need someone to talk you know that I'm here. You were there for me and it's only fair."

He leaned up to kiss me. It was soft sweet and you could tell that what he was about to say he truly meant it "Thank you Mercedes"

"No problem" I smiled at him and continued you getting dressed "Wait if you have this house to yourself why don't you throw parties?"

"I'm too lazy to clean up plus puck would much rather have the parties at his place anyways."

"Make sense but I have to go."

"Alright I'll walk you out"

We walked out to my car and made small talk before I got in he hugged me "Thank you"

I smiled and got into my car.

***  
"Hey" I finally got to Tina's like two hours after I left Sam I need extra sleep and I rain checked breakfast with Bianca

"WHY DID YOU HANG UP ON ME"

"Andy came up stairs and totally said he wanted to rat me out but I promised him money so he kept quiet but I had to go back downstairs with him anyways"

"Smart kid."

"Yeah he is I guess."

"Okay I need to fill you in" For the next half hour I listened to Santana talk about everything that I missed when I was at home. "Oh and puck's having a party tonight we have to go."

"Do we have to?"

"YES" they screamed in unison

"So what have we missed in your life cedes?" Brittany asked

"Nothing really my dad's house is nice and Finn asked me on a date."

"When!" Santana screamed

"Yesterday after school."

"AND YOU ARE JUST NOW TELLING US" They all screamed at me

"Well we didn't plan it yet he just asked me to hangout and like-"

"Do you like him?" Tina asked me

"I-I don't know. I'm kind of confused."

"With?" Santana asked

"Everything I don't know if I can really go for it. A lot's going on and I can't give him the attention that he wants."

**Sam: Will I see you at pucks? **

I smiled to myself as I looked in the mirror as I did the finishing touches on my makeup. I was in my room getting ready for pucks for the first time I was really happy to go to one of his parties.

**Finn: Hey I was wondering if I was going to see you at pucks tonight.**

Suddenly I felt nervous and decided not to text him back. I couldn't text either of them back. I couldn't promise either of them anything.

**Me: Uh sleepover tonight? I am in major need of some help.**

**Kurt: Are you sure that you want to sleepover when Finn is so very much openly in love with you.**

**Me: He can deal. Right? Will you be at pucks?**

**Kurt: I was invited but why I'm not even with you but you're scaring me.**

**Me: Sam and Finn both just texted me asking me if I'll be there.**

**Kurt: And the problem is?**

**Me: I don't know who to text back.**

**Kurt: ASDFGHJKL; WHAT!**

**Me: This is not the time to freak out I need my rock you are my rock do you understand how scary this is for me?**

**Kurt: WE ARE HAVING A SLEEPOVER AFTER THAT PARTY AND I WILL BE THERE.**

"You look really nice cedes" Andy said sitting on my bed "Where you going?"

"I got invited to a party."

"Really? That sounds fun but isn't it kind of late for a party?"

"High school parties start later and end later."

"Will your boyfriend be there?"

"I don't have one."

"But you like someone don't you?"

"Why are you asking me this?"

"See cedes I'm wise beyond my years and unlike most boys I'm not stupid. I can tell that you like someone you give off that vibe."

"I don't like anyone. Trust me Andy" I said turning around "I don't."

"Try saying that to the mirror because I'm not the one in the room that needs to believe that. But have fun at your party!"

"God turn up the heat in this car I will turn into an ice cube before the party" San said wrapping herself up in a blanket

"Maybe if you wore clothes that normal people wear in Lima Ohio in the winter you wouldn't be so cold"

"Yeah but I thought about the party which will be like 1000 degrees."

What Andy said started to grow on me. But I don't know I tend to overthink and maybe that's my problem.

"If someone that you hated started to grow on you what would you do?"

"Do you actually like Bianca?"

"Yeah she's actually really nice and I judged her before I got to know her and it's just that I always do that I prejudge people before I get to know them and they're actually really nice and great listeners but I didn't know that before and suddenly you realize that they need you just as much as you need them and as much as you don't want to need them but you do and before you know it whatever it was turns into something real and you just need to figure your shit out. But you can't because you don't know what will happen if you actually go to them for help or something."

"That made no sense and I tried to follow you I really did but you went from Bianca to just talking about people. What's really going on?"

"Nothing I just didn't sleep well last night"

We finally got to the party as soon as we got inside san went to find Brit and Tina and I went to the basement to find Kurt.

"Hi!" A blonde screamed in my face "Are you Mercedes?"

"Yes I am." I smiled at the very happy underclassmen

"Hi I'm Stacy!"

"Sam's little sister?"

"Yup he told me all about you."

"How much about me exactly?"

"Just that you guys hangout -"

"That's enough Stacy."

"Oh shut up Stevie. But it was nice speaking to you!"

"Nice speaking to you as well." I smiled at her

As she walked away I heard her talk about how I was pretty and Stevie talking about how he shouldn't have bought her with him.

So he talked about me to his siblings? I got a bottle of water and kept looking for Kurt

"Hey stranger!" Finn was behind me looking really happy to see me

"Hi did Kurt come with you?"

"Yes he's upstairs talking to Rachel and Tina told me you were down here. How are you?"

"Great it's kind of hot so yeah."

Why did I feel weird I never trip over words normally guys don't make me feel like this. He's just some guy he isn't important.

"Mercedes I didn't know you were coming here." Sam said coming out of nowhere I didn't even see him come up

"Hey Sam" Finn said

"Yeah I just came on a whim so."

"I didn't know you guys were friends." Finn said breaking the tension

"Hi I actually need to steal Mercedes for a second" Kurt said grabbing my arm and pulling me away

"Thank you" I said once we got away

"Why didn't you like fake pass out or just run?"

"Because then they would've thought that something was happening between the other one."

"But something is happening currently two guys like you and you're VERY confused"

"Only Finn likes me. Sam and I are friends."

"Friends that have sex and hangout."

"He listens to me and doesn't judge he's a straight you that happens to sometimes help me in ways so my hands don't."

"He's your drug. You are so strung out and addicted that you don't see what's happening. At first you were using him to leave your problems but now the problems him and you don't know what to do to help you forget."

"No I can leave Sam any time I wanted. We're friends now and he's not that bad."

"When was the last time you slept with him."

I looked down because I couldn't answer and Kurt knew that.

"Last night."

"When you were supposed to be at your dads house you slore."

"No he asked me to come over just to hangout and we were playing games and I kept losing and then we decided to play strip poker and then one thing led to another and just. Yeah."

"You are worse than I thought."

"No I-"

"Yes you are. Oh and we aren't sleeping at my house anymore because I'm scared that if I fall asleep first and you sneak into Finn's room so you aren't bored that you won't make it out clothed."

"We lasted how many years?"

"Yeah because I told him that you had no idea that he liked you."

"I honestly didn't I know"

"Plus I don't want to have to deal with him mope around saying that last night was the chance you could've been into him that night if he wasn't so scared. Save me and just say yes. And you know that you need a sleepover because if you don't have one you will go insane without my help."

"I'll check with my dad."

Kurt and I decided to go be social and joined everyone out dancing. Some random song that I never heard of came on and I didn't even realize anyone was behind me until I felt arms around me and tina smiling at me. I looked up to see Finn.

"You can't keep up with me." I screamed up at him

"I'll just follow your lead." He whispered into my ear

I laughed and it seemed like all eyes were on us. Some were giving knowing glances and others were confused. But there were one pair that I couldn't look away from no matter how hard I tried. Sam's and I followed his eyes as he got up and went to the door and walked out.

**Cliffhangers are really fun to end on. I actually wrote more but I figured you guys wouldn't want it c: *laughs* The next couple chapters will be pretty fun but let me know if you guys want any Sam POV. Please review the really are helpful (even if you don't like the story) Enjoy the rest of your night!**


	4. Chapter 4

**All of the review will be on the bottom because the way that I left last chapter everyone is reading the next part and not this. So I could write whatever I wanted… But I hate you Ryan murphy c:. BUT I DON'T OWN ANYTHING IN THIS NAMES STORY BLAH BLAH other than the new people that I added woot. **

"Are you okay?" Finn asked me

"Yeah I really just need some air it is so hot in here." I replied for some reason I felt horrible.

"Want me to get you some water?"

"Yes that would be amazing actually." I smiled at him and made my way to the door. As soon as I walked outside the cold air slapped me in the face and I was freezing but oddly enough it felt good.

"You like him don't you?" A voice I would know anywhere asked softly in the darkness.

"I..." I started "Honestly don't know. But I don't think we should talk about it."

"Why not?" He asked putting a jacket around me

"Because it isn't important." His cologne was all around me and it suddenly felt like it was 70 degrees outside yet I was frozen.

"What does this mean for you know us?"

"Nothing's going to change actually—"The door opened and it was Quinn

"Sam, are you ready to go?" She asked

"Uh yeah wait for me in the car?"

"Sure" She said and ran off

"You like her?"

"No we made out a couple of times but it would be like throwing a hot dog down a long hallway if you know what I mean. I'm actually taking her home. Sugar's dating my brother and she ditched her so I thought I'd be nice and take her home."

"Ah makes sense. Sam Evans such a nice guy."

"Only for certain people."

The air got thick and it was hard to breathe again. I could feel the sparks go up and down my body and he wasn't even touching me

"You should get Quinn home" I said taking off his coat "Thank you for letting me wear this."

"Oh no problem I wouldn't want you to freeze but yeah I probably should."

We stood awkwardly not really sure how to leave it off. But Finn came out.

"Here's your water."

"Thank you Finn."

"I'll see you later Mercedes ." Sam said and walked off.

Once he was out of earshot

"I never knew you guys were friends. You use to hate him."

"We had to work on a project together and we became great friends. But I still don't feel well. Can you tell Kurt that I'm rain-checking the sleepover for another night?"

"Sure thing Mercedes I hope you feel better."

"Thanks."

"Wait you forgot something" Finn said

"What?"

"This." He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on my lips and I felt sparks again. When the kiss broke I smiled

"I'm glad you didn't let me forget that Finn." I could see his smile in the darkness as I walked to my car.

**Sam's POV**

I drove into Quinn's driveway just trying to silence the thoughts in my head. The car ride home with Quinn was interesting to say the least

"Mercedes and Finn are cute together. I'm happy for her she hasn't really dated anyone after Joe rudely dumped her." Quinn said trying to stick her nose in someone else's business like she always did.

"I don't think they're dating. I mean he's her best friends older brother. So it would be awkward I guess."

"But he likes her. Did you see how he looked at her when they were dancing? It has to be something. Plus she hasn't looked like she had that much fun in a while."

All the non-sexual things I've ever done with Mercedes flashed into my mind. How she could have so much fun losing while playing video games. The way she flicked her hair off her shoulder how if you made her laugh to hard she snorts. The little giggle she does whenever my cat runs to her when she comes over. How she can make some as simple as writing a paper or picking out a cat or even washing dishes seem like the best thing that I've ever done all went through my mind.

"Yeah you're right Quinn. That did look like that was the most fun she had in a while."

"Sam." Stacy said shaking me "Wake up I have practice in a half hour and I need to go to lima bean before."

"Ask Stevie." I said turning over

"He's at sugar's and won't answer his phone. Get up."

I looked at my alarm clock 8:30 second time this break I was up before 10. After fighting off the leech I call Quinn for a half hour I got home around 2:45-ish and I was dead

"Since I'm up you're buying me coffee today."

"Fine just hurry up!" Stacy bounced away and I got out of bed and checked my phone nothing but the texts from Quinn about the ride home and how she wished we could hangout longer. But nothing from the person that I actually wanted to talk to. I went through my normal routine and went downstairs.

"Stacy hurry up I'm waiting for you now."

We went outside and got into the car. The one and only down fall to having a younger sister was the really annoying things that I had to put up with with her. Like her love for One Direction I admit they do have talent but there is only so much bubblegum pop that a person can listen to before they snap.

"No Stacy not today." I said trying to turn down the dial

"BUT I SEE YOU WITH HIM SLOW DANCING TEARING ME APART CAUSE YOU DON'T SEE" She sung at the top of her lungs

"Stop it. I will make you walk to practice." I said back to her

"WHENEVER YOU KISS HIM I'M BREAKING OH HOW I WISH THAT WAS ME." She finished "That songs your life. Admit it."

"No it really isn't."

"Yes it is Mercedes danced with that guy and you wish it was you."

"No I don't we are only friends."

"Oh so we call them friends now" she said putting air quotes around friends

"We are only friends. I mean nothing to her and she means." I stopped I don't know what she means to me. And that's what scares me. "Nothing more than a friend to me."

"A friend that you spend a lot of time with?"

"Well I'm mostly home alone."

"A friend that you text all the time a friend that helped you pick out a really cute cat. A friend that you told me about and you never tell me about your friends." She put in air quotes again "You like her."

"No I don't Stacy." I said pulling up to lima bean.

"You are such a liar Sam it is so obvious you like her."

As soon as that left her mouth Kurt came out of nowhere

"Sam! I have something to talk to you about!" He said

Kurt looked and Stacy and then looked at me.

"I'm going in to get our stuff." Stacy said

"Okay."

"WHAT?!" I mumbled after the morning I was having I was guess that this was probably more Mercedes talk.

"So. You like Mercedes."

"No I don't we are just-"

"Save me that "friends" bullshit I know that Merce is riding the Sam Evans train and I need you to tell me the truth. Do you like her?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because I do and you need to tell me do you like her."

"Give me a real reason and I'll tell you whatever you want to know."

"Trust me I would much rather hear yours first."

"Why do you want to know Kurt."

"Because my stepbrother is trying to date her."

"Wait. Finn likes Mercedes?"

"Yes and —"

"Sam let's go!" Stacy said handing me my coffee and my food "If I'm late you are SO dead."

"I have to go. Sorry." I said walking away

"Wait Sam I know something that you will want to know."

I kept walking whatever it was would have to wait. I had a feeling that I knew what he was going to say. But I couldn't let myself hear it. Whatever it was it'll stay better that I don't know.

"How was practice stace?"

"Amazing I was on time and today coach sue said that I could be a flyer which means I'm going to stay with them. I officially made it." She bounced

"Congrats loser!"

"Thank you Sammy. When are mom and dad getting home?"

"I think in a week?"

"Where did they go?"

"Bora-Bora. Or did the go build houses in Haiti with dad's job."

"No they went to Haiti in October and Bora-Bora all of July."

It kind of sucks when you don't talk to or even see your own parents every day. And not knowing where they are is worse. Sure they give us a fuck-load of money every week but it would be nice to actually see them from time to time. For me and Stevie it doesn't matter because this has happened for as long as we can remember but it's hard on Stacy. They use to take her with them and she was home schooled but as soon as she got into fifth grade they left her like they left us. I could see how upset she was and it made me upset.

"How about I take you anywhere for lunch and you can have some friends sleepover tonight to celebrate." I said finally breaking the silence

"Okay I want to go to Saladworks you can tell me something else."

"What?"

"You have to promise to tell the truth."

"Depends on what it's about."

"Just promise."

"Fine." I said and as soon as I did I wish that I could've taken it back.

"Do you like-"

"Stacy stop it."

"I was going to ask you about Quinn. She keeps asking me to ask you if you like her. Personally I hope you don't because she's kind of a slut. Plus I know you like Mercedes."

"I don't like either of them."

"Whatever but thank god. I couldn't have another slut dating my brother."

"I haven't dated any sluts."

"Stevie's dating sugar remember."

"Oh yeah I forgot. How is that actually?"

"I think they're good. But they finally stopped having an open relationship so I'm happy for them."

We pulled into the Saladworks parking lot and there she was. The girl I spent my entire morning thinking about and wanting to text but for some reason I didn't and I wish I did. But she didn't care because she was kissing some other guy. I guess that's what Kurt tried telling me earlier.

"On second thought I'm in the mood for Chipotle." Stacy said seeing the same thing I saw.

"Yeah. Me too."

"Are we going to talk about it?" Mike asked it's been two days since I saw Mercedes kiss Finn and I hadn't been the same and Stacy got scared and called the only person who knew anything. Mike "I understand that it was "just sex" but I never see you like this. Ever."

"Does she like him?" I asked

"She doesn't know."

"I don't believe you."

"I asked Tina if she did and Tina told me that she told them that a lot was going on and that she couldn't commit."

"Does Tina know that we slept together?"

"No I hinted around it and she just said she's been busy a lot since November."

"Can we just change the subject please?"

"Sure so-"

My phone rang cutting mike off. It was the only person that I couldn't speak to. I had nothing to say.

"You don't have to answer it." Mike said seeing that it was her

"I just shrugged I have to do it sometime right." I said picking up my phone "Hello?"

"Hi" She responded softly on the other side "I thought something happen to you. You haven't answered my texts or anything."

"Yeah well it happens. So what do you need Duffy?" I had to make it seem like I didn't care about her.

"Uh nothing I just figured you were kind of lonely since we are on break and I wanted to see if you wanted to hangout or something."

"I can't I'm busy."

"Well call me later this week we could hangout or something."

"We'll see but I need to go." And I hung up.

Mike punched me in the arm "What the fuck did you do that for. What the hell is your problem you were over here not talking to anyone and now you're going to be a douche."

"She moved on she doesn't need me I'm not Finn."

"But she called you."

"So and my parents call me too but they also don't care about me. Next time have a better case."

"Don't be a douche Evans."

"I'm not trying to be."

**Mercedes P.O.V**

_*Two days before*_

"Finn kissed me last night." I told Kurt

"WHAT!? How long did you feel sparks I need details."

"It was short and sweet but perfect."

"So you like him?"

"No."

"So you like Sam?"

"No."

"So what are you doing then?"

"I'm having my cake and eating it to. Plus it's not like Sam actually likes I'm just the duff to him. He wouldn't date the duff."

"You never know Merce. But I have to go I need to meet up with Blaine at lima bean."

"Okay bye."

I tried to go back to sleep but it was impossible. I wasn't tired. So I took Bianca up on that breakfast offer that was still lingering.

"Want to go out to breakfast?" I asked her and her face lite up

"So I was thinking that I could name them harmony and melody." Bianca said we were at this café that she loved that was really nice

"No mom that's stupid" Andy chimed in "And can you pass me the red please."

"I actually think that's a really cute names for girls."

Bianca smiled I started making an effort to talk to her more and she wasn't really half bad. Breakfast was done and we were walking to the car when my phone rang it was Finn. I was happy it was him but it wasn't Sam like I hoped.

"Hello?"

"Hey Mercedes so you know how Kurt's birthday is coming up?"

"Of course he gave me a detailed list of what he wants."

"Yeah me to but I have no idea what half of this stuff is."

"Want me to help you?"

"Yes please!"

"Okay well I know that the facial place is by Saladworks so we could there first?"

"Want me to pick you up?"

"No I actually need to go home for a second and then I'll meet you there."

"Thank you so much" Finn said standing by my car "if I messed up another birthday gift Kurt would've killed me."

"I know that's why I agreed to help you. He actually had a plan set of what he would do if you messed up his gift again."

"Please tell me you're joking."

"Nope." I smiled up at him and he looked down at me and before I knew it his lips were on my lips again. But this time it didn't feel right.

"Finn" I said once the kiss broke "I can't do this."

"Are you breaking up with me?"

"Well no it's just that a lot of stuff is going on with me right now and I don't think that it would be fair for me to try to date you when I still have to figure some of my emotions out."

"How long?"

"How long what?"

"How long do you want me to wait for? I will wait it, I've waited 10 years to do what I just did I can wait another couple of months to be able to call you my girlfriend."

I was touched Finn actually cared about me and it was sweet I felt horrible for breaking it off but he wasn't the guy.

_*two days later*_

"Call him." Bianca said I told her everything. Well not everything just the parent approved version of what happen and how he ignored me since the party.

"I can't because I'm probably annoying him."

"Maybe his phone was messed up and he never got any of your texts."

"That could've happen."

"Now call him." She said pressing the button and smiling it rang forever and right when I was about to hang up

"Hello?"

"Hi I thought something happen to you. You haven't answered my texts or anything."

"Yeah well it happens. So what do you need Duffy?"

He hadn't called me duffy in at least two weeks and everything that I had said to Kurt was true. I was only the duff to him. Nothing more.

"Uh nothing I just figured you were kind of lonely since we are on break and I wanted to see if you wanted to hangout or something."

"I can't I'm busy."

"Well call me later this week we could hangout or something."

"We'll see but I need to go." And he hung up.

"What happen" Bianca mouthed.

"He hung up" I said taking my phone from my ear. I couldn't stop thinking about how he called me duff and I was broken I didn't know I was crying until Bianca told me it would be okay. I felt numb inside. I let myself care for someone who never cared about me. And that killed me.

I had been left alone for two hours and I didn't stop crying. Bianca slipped in my room and was there for another half hour before she said.

"Do you want anything?"

I shook my head I couldn't even speak.

"At least text your friends they can spend the night and I'll buy you guys anything that you want."

"Thanks." I choked out

"I'm going to kill him" Santana said once she got into my room "But first of all why didn't you tell me what was going on all that time don't you think I would've wanted to know something like that. I mean we've only been friends since preschool so."

I looked up at her hoping my eyes could say everything I couldn't. I had no idea why this was so hard on me. It was just sex. Nothing then more and yet I managed to have feelings for him and I don't remember how that happen.

"I will yell at you another time." Santana said hugging me "But please just stop crying."

"How long have you been crying" Kurt asked

"She called him around four." Andy said coming into my room with pizza and putting it on the desk "Was that they guy I said that you liked?"

"No" I started "I never…" I faded out. No one in the room would believe me if I said I didn't. Because I did and I shouldn't have.

**Sorry that it took me so long to update :c life got in the way again but I hope you liked the chapter and how you could see how both sides reacted it. I'll try to get the next chapter up before I go back to school but no promises sorry. But until next update and please tell me if you want more Sam or anything thanks guys! **


	5. Chapter 5

**It has been FOREVER since I got an update out to you guys and I will try to be better at this but junior year is kicking my butt. Enough excuses you have a chapter to read. All of the warnings and stuff are in the other four chapters. ENJOY! **

**Mercedes P.O.V**

It had been week since I cried for Sam and I was over it and more and importantly over him. Puck was having a New Year's Eve party and I was looking forward to just enjoying my last Saturday night of break hanging out with my friends.

"Are you sure you want to go tonight?" Santana said into the phone

"I'm positive I missed everything else feeling sorry for myself it's done. Tonight I will have fun."

"No kissing Sam okay."

"Deal"

"Can I kick his ass tonight?"

"No san."

"Why not he made you cry and it was the unwritten rule who ever made you cry would pay."

"I'm over it I'm going to start my year off different which means I'm going to leave everything with him in the past."

**Sam's P.O.V. **

So I fucked up. I mean really fucked up. Not like get a girl pregnant or something but like I screwed over the only girl I ever cared about by hurting her.

"Stacy I'm leaving."

"Wait I need to change my shirt."

"I thought you were wearing a dress."

"It's December in Lima Ohio it is way too cold for a dress Sam. Obviously." She said in a matter of fact tone

"Why am I taking you again?"

"Because I would hate you if you didn't."

"Eh not a good enough reason" I smiled as she walked down the steps. "You are not wearing that go change now."

"You're funny." She said laughing "I'm not changing this isn't even bad."

"Whatever. What's the bag for?"

"I want to go to grandmas after this because New Year's Day brunch."

My face fell

"YOU'RE NOT GOING" she screamed at me. Stacy was pissed and started going on and on about how I suck when it comes to family things when I wasn't even invited. I never am and poor innocent grandma plays the victim like I never show up. Bullshit. "Stacy I'll go I just completely forgot so much has been on my mind."

Before Stacy could say anything the doorbell rang, it was Kurt. Shit.

**Mercedes P.O.V**:

It was 11:45 I was slightly intoxicated and I didn't see sam. Not that I was looking.

"Hey stranger" Came from a voice I knew

"Hi Finn" I smiled up at the very tall guy "How are you."

"I'm a lot better now that I see you."

"Excuse me hate to cut in but I need my best friend" Kurt said taking my arm and walking away

"What are you doing?"

"I talked to sam."

My heart sunk into my stomach "I don't care."

"Oh really" Kurt said

"Yes in fact I was thinking about telling Finn that I was ready to date him."

"Don't do that just talk to Sam please."

"No."

"Mercedes this isn't the time to be hardheaded just talk to him."

I checked my phone. "Its 11:50 I would like to go back there tell Finn I like him ring in the New Year and make out with him when the clock strikes midnight. Did you know he is a really good kisser?"

"Um. Ew stop talking you're drunk."

"I had two drinks."

"You don't hold your liquor well hate to break it to you."

"Can I talk to you?" I heard it was 11:56 and this wasn't the way I thought about ending my year.

"Make it quick."

"So you're with Hudson now?"

"Yes why should it matter?"

"Because you started having feelings for me and you hated that."

"That's bullshit Sam. We were nothing more than sex. You used me so you weren't alone and I used you to forget about things. We both had our problems and sex was a way for us to forget."

"But I became one of your problems so you ran to Finn."

"I never liked you sam. And you never liked me."

"That's a load of shit duffy-"

"No I hate when you call me that you made me feel worthless. That proved that you never cared because if you did you would've never said that." I screamed at him.

"I'm sorry."

"Oh wow Sam yeah sorry makes up for it."

"What am I supposed to say Mercedes tell me and I'll say it."

"Forget it. Don't say anything."

"Do you want me to say that I love you?"

_10_

"Because I do. Do you want me to say that I've been in love with you for so long that I don't remember what it's like to go to bed without wishing you were there?"

_9_

"Because every night I'm thinking about the one time you slept over and how you giggle in your sleep."

_8_

"I never knew that someone could seriously be so damn cute when they tell you they hate you or when they tell you repeatedly your scum."

_7_

"You piss me off I hate you so much that I'd rather be willing to fight with you every day then be in an actually normal relationship"

_6_

"But forget it Mercedes. I don't care. I don't have feelings. Keep believing that. But it isn't true."

_5_

_4_

_3_

_2_

"Sam Evans doesn't chase girls. But Mercedes jones."

_1_

"I'm chasing you."

_HAPPY NEW YEAR_

And he kissed me. It was almost like someone just dumped a bucket of ice cold water on me because I sobered up quickly. By time I opened my eyes he was gone. Nowhere to be seen and I was alone in the room hearing all of my fellow classmates party and drunkenly sing along with the song on the TV.

"Happy new year!" Brittney slurred hanging on to Santana's side "What's wrong you look like you've seen a ghost?"

"He loves me." I whispered "Sam Evans. Loves. Me?"

"What?!" Santana and Brittney exclaimed at the same

"I just. I don't." I sat down. "I want to go home."

"Talk to me" Santana said so I told her the entire story "Holy shit."

"When did you sleepover his house?" Said Brit.

Sam's P.O.V.

"I talked to Mercedes?" I told mike after I found him

"Way to go! What did you say?"

"That I um. I may have told her I loved her?"

"WHAT?! Dude I said tell her you like her not that you were creepy."

"Mike I don't know she told me that I never cared about her and that she didn't care for me and I just told her all these things I loved about her and then I kissed her."

"What did she say?"

"Nothing. After the kiss I left I didn't want to stick around to hear that she didn't feel the same. I put the ball in her court. She can either make the next move or break my heart."

**Well. That was a fun chapter. Hahaha? :) I love feedback it gives me life. Oh sorry for the short chapter I only had an hour to write and I had to update this and finish the ending on my other fic so PLEASE FORGIVE THE MISTAKES I'm sorry if spell check didn't get it will be messed up. And I love all of you have still been reading and reviewing and just making me happy! Until next update!**


	6. Chapter 6

**You're going to hate me. Well if the chapter goes the way I'm currently planning then. I'm sure I will get hate messages for this. But ENJOY!**

**Sam's P.O.V**

She's been with Finn for a couple of weeks now and she completely stomped on my heart. A heart that I never gave to people for this exact reason. I loved her. I love her. I care about her way more than Finn ever could. Ever. And she gave me this lame ass excuse that she was going to go for Finn and if she chose me that if Finn tried to ruin it, it wouldn't be fair and I would be crushed because of it. Bullshit. That is such bullshit. She cares for me she loves… loved me I knew I could see it. I still see it in her eyes. In her smile, in the way that she speaks to me. We're still friends just we don't have sex. We hangout just not alone because she doesn't trust me to keep my hands off of her. Which she shouldn't she really cares about Finn and that's sweet but she would be happy with me. I just messed it up and now it's too late for her to see that.

**Mercedes P.O.V**

I've been with Finn for a couple of weeks now and I'm seriously so happy. He's so sweet like I told him I was having a bad morning and he bought me my favorite coffee from lima bean. He remembers little things about me. And my mom loves him. The other day we took Andy out for frozen yogurt and Andy told me he approved of him. I'm seriously so happy and I never would've thought that I could be this way a couple of months ago. Plus I'm friends with sam. Which is amazing because he's a good friend believe it or not I'm trying to find him a girlfriend so that we could go double dating but I don't think he's up for it. San's shocked that I'm still friends with him after the whole I'm in love with you thing but Sam told me he was drunk and I told him it was no big deal. I honestly still have feelings for him but it doesn't matter. I'm happy with Finn and Sam's happy for me. So why am I second guessing myself.

"I'm not sure if my son's girlfriend should be sleeping over." Burt said "I mean sure cedes you're a part of the family but. When you "didn't know" that Finn liked you I trusted it but now that I've caught you two making out I'm not sure."

"Dad. If Mercedes as much as goes up stairs I'll hurt her. I swear she will stay in my room and we will kick Finn out when you guys go to bed. Okay?"

"Fine. But let me find out you lied."

"We won't" Kurt and Mercedes promised Burt.

"Okay which remake are we watching first Hairspray or footloose?" Kurt asked

"Hairspray. It's amazing plus the non-musical version makes me cringe."

I cuddled into to Finn's over-sized hoodies and got ready to sing along to my favorite musical.

"Mind if I join" Finn asked

"Yes" I said throwing a pillow at him. Which he dodged and he stuck his tongue out at me "I'm here for your brother not you. Besides how am I supposed to talk about you if you're here?" I smiled up at him. "I promise after 3:30 tomorrow I am yours until I go home."

"And if you as much as break that rule I swear to god-"Kurt got cut off

"Okay. Okay. I'm leaving. But am I allowed to kiss my girlfriend?" Finn said he still loves calling me that it's so cute. We both looked at Kurt.

"Hurry up you have three minutes and then you must leave."

We got really mushy and I cut it short because I could still text him once Kurt went to sleep.

"I'll text you later okay?" I whispered to him and he kissed a conformation into my lips and I smiled.

"Night mercy." Finn said and kissed me again

"Night" I smiled up at him as he walked up the stairs. I smiled as he walked up stairs and I heard Kurt pretend to throw up as Finn closed the door. "What?" I said

"You guys are gross. Seriously the honeymoon phase is sickening. Please make it stop."

"What am I not allowed to be happy?"

"You are just you guys are always kissing."

"Yeah I guess we are. Does it bother you that I'm dating Finn because he's your brother?"

"Yes but he's happy and you're happy so I'm happy."

I didn't believe him. I knew he wanted me with Sam but I'm happy with Finn.

**Sam P.O.V**

"I could hook you with Rachel?" Mike said going down the list of possible girls that I could date to get over Mercedes.

"No. She's too… Annoying."

"What about. Quinn?" Mike said and laughed "I'm joking."

"What if. I did date Quinn."

"No."

"Yes Mercedes hates Quinn plus she dated Finn."

"But she cheated on him and he hates her."

"Yes but she wants me. I just kiss her a few times what's the harm besides if I want Mercedes back I have to pull out the big guns."

"Quinn is crazy please don't. Seriously."

"Fine. But how do I get her back?"

"Swoon her. Chase after her. Tell her no matter how big or how –seemingly- bad he is you're going to fight to get her back."

"That is so cheesy if I said that she would puke."

"Okay Mr. I've been in love with you for so long I don't remember-"

"Stop it."

"What it's like to go to bed without wishing she was in it."

"Leave."

"I'm joking dude chill out besides she won't last with Finn long she likes you. I know it I can feel it. She still likes you."

"Is there something that you aren't telling me mike?"

"No. Tina hasn't told me anything I'm just guessing."

He was wrong sadly. She didn't want me she didn't care. She was with Finn.

**Hate me? But at-least you got two updates in not even twenty four hours. I honestly have no idea where it came from I sat down to just start it and boom new chapter. Again give me tons of feedback. And yell at me because I did just knock you down from the I love you high. Don't worry we will get more mushy Samcedes. And if Finncedes makes you sick I am sorry. Okay review and stuff love you all and until next update! (which won't be tomorrow because you guys will hate me. Next week sometime cool?)**


End file.
